1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to pet entertainment equipment and, more particularly, to a mirrored toy capable of attracting and generating interaction with a pet animal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Most of the birds kept as pets and sold in the pet trade as companion birds belong to the Psittacine family of birds. The family includes the most popular bird, the parakeet, also called budgerigar or simply budgie, as well as lovebirds, cockatiels and parrots. These birds are highly inquisitive, agile, manipulative and easily trained. Being confined in cages, they are often perceived as suffering from boredom unless provided with some objects that arouse their interest.
Many so-called toys are being sold to keep these birds busy, but few of the toys seem to really challenge the bird's natural curiosity. Most toys are made for either chewing or climbing—certainly activities which these birds should engage in—but are not necessarily challenging to the bird's inquisitive mind. Other toys can merely be set swinging or turning if the bird simply pecks at them and will return to their original state or position once the bird loses interest.
Many birds initially find a conventional mirror engaging and may spend considerable amount of time observing their own image. Some birds seem to believe that their own reflection is actually another bird and may attempt to interact with their reflection. However, birds may become bored with a simple mirror and once the novelty wears off, may completely ignore the mirror.
Accordingly, a need exists for a mirrored toy that offers pet birds a more engaging interactive experience and presents the pet birds with a new experience over conventional mirrors.
A further need exists for a toy that continues to challenge pet birds' natural curiosity.